


Fem!Witcher

by neuromantic



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuromantic/pseuds/neuromantic
Summary: So what if the Witcher not only followed a female witcher, but was also sci-fi?More of an original work than a fanfic, but closely following the theme of the Witcher series- books more than the shows.Currently a series of drabbles on the topic as I get my idea together.
Kudos: 1





	Fem!Witcher

Once upon a time, the kikimora was a house spirit.

But as the houses rotted, long-forgotten, it remained, staying in the concrete and metal hovels that were abandoned during the Fall.

Long ago, this collection of ruins had been a city on the banks of a great river. Now it was reduced to a collection of crumbling ruins, surrounded by the forest through which the kikimora stalked her.


End file.
